this is the dums
by kuro-hanahime1028
Summary: Langit di New York saat ini sedang sangat cerah walaupun sedang musim salju. Secerah apapun langit New York tidak akan pernah mengubah hati seorang pianis terkenal di sini. "mau sampai kapan engkau diam terus di sini?" tanya Kamui kepada kakaknya "hmmm..entahlah" jawab kakaknya "Kamui! Bukan kah dia sudah lama pergi? Dia bahkan sudah melupakan mu." Ujar Kamui "Lalu apa hubunganya
1. Chapter 1

Langit di New York saat ini sedang sangat cerah walaupun sedang musim salju. Secerah apapun langit New York tidak akan pernah mengubah hati seorang pianis terkenal di sini.

"mau sampai kapan engkau diam terus di sini?" tanya Kamui kepada kakaknya

"hmmm..entahlah" jawab kakaknya

"Kamui! Bukan kah dia sudah lama pergi? Dia bahkan sudah melupakan mu." Ujar Kamui

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan ku? Aku bahkan tidak perduli" jawab Len

"lalu kenapa kau berdiam diri terus Len?" tanya Kamui

"mencari inspirasi lagu dan tidak pernah mendapatkannya" jawab Len

"ayo ikut aku. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi lagu mu" jawab Kamui

Len mengajak kakaknya untuk pergi dari apartemen mengajaknya ke kursus nari

"kursus nari?" tanya Len

"tunggu saja semoga kau mendapat inspirasi" jawab Kamui

"_grand pas en petit pas_? Bahasa apa ini? Oooo aku tau perancis?" tanya Len

"ya bahasa apa yang tidak kau tau?" tanya Kamui

Mereka menyusuri lorong lorong kursus ini ,sepertinya Len sudah mengenal baik tempat ini pikir Len

"apa yang bisa kudapat dari tempat ini? Jalannya panjang,gelap, dan aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini." Ujar Len

Len hanya terdiam , aku berani jamin 100% Kamui pasti terinspirasi pikir Kamui

"berapa jauh lagi sih? Ini bukan dapat inspirasi malah membuat lel-" belum selesai Len protes ada banyak sekali anak anak yang berlari ya mungkin umur mereka sekitar 5- 9 tahun merka sangat gembira dan berlari tanpa peduli siapa yang akan jatuh

Entah kemana Len tersenyum dan entah bagaimana Kamui jatuh kebawah sekarang Len ada di bawah tangga tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya

"Luka kenalkan ini... loh kemana Len? Len!" ujar Kamui panik

Yang pasti sekarang Kamui sedang mencoba berdiri dan mulai menjawab jawabn adiknya ini,apakah suara jatuhnya kurang keras? Ya mungkin kurang karna bocah bocah kecil teralu keras dan gembiranya

"kakak yang ada di konser piano kemarin! Ah kakak sangat pandai bermain!" ujar seorang anak Kecil

"bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Len

"aaa..aku akan mencoba ya.." jawab anak ini

Saat Len berdiri anak ini terjatuh dengan keras entah kenapa tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Anak ini mulai menangis ya dan mengundang perhatian semua orang

Luka mendengar tangisan anak ini ia langsung turun kebawah dengan segera

"lili! Kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Luka dan mulai memelototi Kamui,Len juga mememlototi Kamui

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kamui

"aku tidak tahu yang pasti tadi aku terjatuh dan aku meminta pertolongan an-" jawab Len

"ayo kita kerumah sakit" jawab Kamui kepada Luka

"tidak usah anak ini baik baik saja" jawba Luka

"ayo kita kerumah sakit" ujar Len

"tidak usah anak ini baik baik saja" ulang Luka

"kurasa bukan anak itu yang membutuhkan rumah sakit. Tapi aku" ujar Len

Kata dokter Len tangannya terkilir. Muka Len langsung saja cemberut ia pianis dan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pianis tanpa tangan kanannya? Ia bahkan tidak akan bisa menuli semua tuts yang aad di dalam pikirannya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kamui nantinya. Bukannya mendapat inspirasi malah celaka dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun

"a..aku sangat meminta maaf" ujar Luka

"ini bukan salahmu" ujar Kamui

Lihat! Len bahkan lebih peduli pada perempuan berambut merah muda ini! Apakah di atidak memiliki rasa simpati kepada kakaknya? Pikir Len

Len pun diatar ke apartemennya oleh Luka kata Kamui ia ada urusan dengan bandnya gurunya memangilnya.

"apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Luka pelan

"menurutmu?apakah aku baik baik saja? Sepertinya tidak" jawab Len

"maaf murid ku tadi aku benar benar tidak tahu." Jawab Luka

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Apakah itu salah mu? Bukan jelas bukan" ujar Len

"maaf sungguh aku meminta maaf seharusnya aku tadi melihat siapa di depan jadi aku tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk keluar dulu" ujar Luka

"ya itu memang salahmu" ujar Len

"maaf" ujar Luka

Akhirnya Kamui sampai ke apartemennya

"apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Luka

"tak ada. Pulanglah" ujar Kamui

Len sedang berusaha mengambil kunci dari kantongnya tanpa bantuan tangan kanan dan ternyata jean yang dipakainya sangat amat sempit kantongnya. Andaikan aku tau hal ini akan terjadi,cih pikir Kamui. Mengapa gadis ini tidak pulang juga? Apakah ia sedang mentertawakannya? Mentertawakan karna ia tidak bisa mengambil kunci dari kantongnya yang sempit? Pikir Len

"kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" tanya Len

"ada 2 alasan" jawab Luka

Alasan? Apa katanya alasan? 2 alasan? 2? Pikir Len

"apa itu?" tanya Kamui

" kata orang tuaku aku tidak boleh meninggalkan orang yang sudah kuantar senbelum dia masuk, yag ke dua akau hanya menunggu sampai kau meminta bantuanku" jawab Luka

"aku tidak butuh bantuan mu" jawab Len

"baiklah" jawab Luka

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Len ada di dalam

"baiklah aku permisi dulu" ujar Luka

"aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari tadi kan?" tanya Len


	2. Chapter 2

"ya kau sudah menyuruhku pergi dari tadi" jawab Luka

"ya sudah pergilah. Terima kasih karna telah membuatku seperti ini,terima kasih karna telah menunggu diriku untuk membuka pintu dengan 1 tangan" ujar Len lalu menutup pintu

Mengapa ia bisa menjadi kakaknya Kamui? Kamui sangat ramah,mudah tersenyum,lucu dan.. ah sudahlah tidak penting jika ia terus membanding bandingkan orang,setiap orang memiliki pribadi yang berbeda pikir Luka

Len berdiam diri murung seharusnya jika tadi Kamui tidak masuk ke apartemeny aia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini,seharusnya jika tadi ia tidak mengikuti Kamui ke kursus nari tersebut ia akan baik-baik saja,seharusnya jika ia tadi... sudah cukup ia menderita dan apa nama anak tadi? Lili? Mengapa semua orang yang bernama Lili bermuka imut? Dan berkelakuan baik tapi hatinya tidak? Sudahlah lupakan Lili. Pikir Len

_Handphone_ Len berbunyi ya ada yang menelfon manajernya Kaito

"hei! Buka pintu!" teriak Kaito dari telfon

"oh maaf tapi tidak ada bunyi interkom tadi" jawab Len

"ya sepertinya kau mematikannya,betulkan?" tanya Kaito

Len menengok sebentar ya benar ia mematikan interkomnya mengapa ia bisa lupa? Ya ini karna ia takut Kaito berambut panjang itu mengganggunya atau mungkin Kamui akan mematah kan tanganya yang satunya atau kakinya? Atau bahkan kedua kakinya atau bahkan... pikir Len

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya membuka pintunya dan sudah bersiap siap untuk teriakan Kaito.

"hei bung! Ada apa dengan tangamu?! Ada apa?! Bagai mana konser yang akan di selenggarakan 10 hari lagi? Gawat! Apakah 2 hari lagi akan sembuh?" tanya Kaito panik

"ya 4 bulan, samakan?" tanya Len

"oh gawat! Aku akan mendapat banyak ocehan orang orang! Bayangkan betapa kecewany amereka yang sudha membeli tiket?" tanya Kaito

"entahlah" jawab Len tanpa ekspresi

"bagaimana kejadianya? Kau jatuh? Ata-" jawab Kaito

"tidak ini karena seorang perempuan berambut pink sepinggang." Jawab Len selalu datar

Luka kembali ke tempat kursusnya. Ia tetap akan berlatih. Ya itu hobbynya bisa bisa jika ia tidak berlatih mungkin ia sudah terkena serangan jantung. Pikir Luka

Luka menelan obatnya sekali lagi untuk berjaga jaga.

"semoga tidak terjadi apa apa" gumam Luka

"hei luka!" panggil Miku

"hei Mik" jawab Luka

"ayo kau hari ini berjanji untuk memberiku 1 buah tarian kan? Ayo!" ujar Miku sambil menarik tangan Luka

Luka sudah berjanji kemarin ia akan menari untuk Miku. Miku adalah sahabatnya orang yang paling mengerti ia,paling baik..

Luka menari dengan sangat indah seperti biasanya , ia bisa split di dara ya, seperti biasanya Miku terkagum.

Lagi lagi interkom Len berbunyi

Setelah Kaito pergi entah apa yang akan dilakukan Len sekarang, tidur? Mana bisa?

Sangat menyebalkan siapa lagi? Tidak tahu apa jika tanganya luka? Apakah ia perlu memberi tahu seluruh dunia? Ini konyol. Pikir Len

Len berjalan menghadap di interkom dan melihat bahwa ini adiknya Kamui

"jangan pernah datang hari ini" ujar Len

"kenapa? Bukakan pintunya tidak enak berbicara melalui interkom" ujar Kamui

"aku sudah bilang,jangan datang" ujar Len

"kenapa?" tanya Kamui

"aku sudah bilang JANGAN DATANG! Jangan tany akenapa seharusnya kau sudah tau!" teriak Len lalu mematikan Interkomnya

Kamui mulai sms

_Ada apa yang salah dengan mu?_

Len menjawab

_Aku tidak suka melihat gaya menjijikan._

_Hanya karna itu? Tidak masuk akal_

_Ya aku tidak bohong,kau menjijikan_

_Baiklah aku akan mengganti gaya rambutku besok lihat saja Kamui akan berubah_

_Baiklah jadilah adikku jika kau sudah potong rambut. Kau seperti orang gay. Aku malu berjalan di dekatmu_

_Apa?ptong rambut? Kau gila? Gay?_

_Ya kau GAY. Potong rambutmu sudah sampai jumpa_

Kamui melihat tingkah kakaknya , ia aneh hari ini pikirnya

Bel interkom rumah Len berbunyi lagi

Siapa lagi sih? Pikir Len

"ya siapa?" tanya Len digin

"Luka"jawabnya

"Luka? Siapa?" jawab Len

"aku anak yang kau bilang menyelakai kau tadi" jawba Luka

"memang benar kok" jawab Len lalu membuka pintu

"ada apa" tanya Len

"aku bisa membantumu" ujar Luka

"bantu apa?" tanya Len

"aku bisa membuatkan makan mu aku bisa membersihkan rumahmu jikz kau mau" jawab Luka

"tidak aku tidak butuh" jawab Len

"ayolah" jawab Luka

"aku sudah berkata tidka perlu" jawab Len

"ya sudah aku pergi terima kasih" jawab Luka lalu pergi

Sombong sekali? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa tangan kanannya? Pikir Luka

"hei tunggu!" panggil Len

"ada apa?" tanya Luka

"baiklah aku memperbolehkanmu agar kau bisa menjadi pesuruhku,bersihkan rumah ku,buat kan aku sarapan , dan" ujar Len

"dan?" tanya Luka

"kau harus ada kapanpun yang aku minta" ujar Len kali ini dengan senyuman mantap.

Apa? Tadikan aku hanya untuk membantu? Kenapa menjadi pesuruh? Dna harus ada kapanpun yang dia mau? Untung aku sudah keluar dari Sidney Dance Company. Jika tidak apa jadinya? Jika latihan ia akan di panggil tiba tiba? Huftt. Pikir Luka

Tiba tiba handphone Luka berbunyi dari Len

Ia langsung menelfon? Coba jika ia tadi benar benar menolaknya? Apa jadinya? Pikir Luka

"ya?" jawab Luka sambil mengangkat telfon

"oh ya aku tadi lupa memberi tahumu,besok datang jam 08.00 jika aku belum bangun buatkan aku kopi atau lakukanlah tugasmu"jawab Len lalu menutup telefon

"bagaiman hubunganmu dengan kakanya Kamui?" tanya Miku

"ya begitulah. Aku akan membantuny ahmulai besok" jawab Luka

"membantu?" tanya Miku dengan muka kebingungan

"ya misalny amembersihkan rumahnya atau membuatkannya kopi . mudah kok" jawab Luka

"hey _ladies_" ujar Kamui yang sudha di potong rambutnya

"Kamui? Benarkah itu kau? Sungguh ini sangat hebat" ujar Luka tertawa

"ya kenapa tidak? Jujur ini karna Len katanya ia jijik melihatku seperti ini. Katanya aku seperti orang _Gay_" ujar Kamui

"_gay_? Wah.." ujar Miku tertawa

Sungguh Len itu memalukan sekali. Lihat ia memaksa adiknya untuk potong rambut? Kemana otaknya? Pikir Luka

Tok tok

"siapa?" tanay orang di dalam

"orang yang menyelakaimu" jawab Luka

"ooo kau rupanya masuklah" jawab Len

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luka masuk ke apartemen lelaki ya sejauh ini apartemen paling rapi adalah apartemen Len. Dia akui itu.

"Len nanti siang aku akan mengajar" ujar Luka

"jam berapa?" tanya Len

"kira kira setelah aku selesai membersihkan rumah mu, memebersihkan kertasmu di meja" ujar Luka

"tidak! Tidak! Jangan sentuh kertasku. Jangan"ujar Len

"lalu aku di sini untuk apa? Kurasanya hanya kertasmu yang berantakan. Walaupun tidak ada yang jatuh sih" ujar Luka

"terserah vacuum ada di gudang cari saja dimana gudangnya yang pasyi tempat ini belum ada yang membersihkan kemarin, jangan ganggu aku" ujar Len

Luka melihat lihat apartemen Len. Sebenarnya melihat lihat sepertiny asemuany abersih mungkin ia hanya harus megambil vacuum lalu memebrsihkannya dan ia harus memebersihkan dapur. Segera

Banyak bubuk kopi yang berserakan, banyak air berlinang

"maaf itu hanya hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang hanya memiliki 1 tangan bukan?" tanay Len

"ya tidak apa apa. Hal ini sering terjadi padaku" ujar Luka

"ha? Kau ? maksdunya? Apa? Apa apaan?" tanya Len

"ti..tidak..maksudnya...em..ak..aku kan..penari..jadi sering...tangannya sering susah dipakai...maksudnya tangannya sering terkilir sebentar. Ya itu maksudku" ujar Luka menyadari kesalhanya

"baiklah aku juga tidak peduli. Apa yang terjadi padamu. Karna menurutmu ini sudah lumprah ya sudahlah" ujar Len

"ya betul. Kau tidak seharusnya mempedulikannya" ujar Luka lalu mengambil vacuum dan mulai menyedot bubuk bubuk kopi

Kaito datang dan mengganggu konsentrasi Luka waktu menyedot debu.

"uh? Siapa kau? " tanay Kaito lalu masuk daan bertemu Len

"jadi kau menyewa pembantu?" tanya Kaito

"bukan.. ya bukan... bukan ia bukan pembantuku dia teman Kaito yang baik. Ia rela memnantuku. Bukankah begitu Luka?" tanya Len dengan senyuman ang polos

"ya aku berinisiatif untuk membantu Len" ujar Luka lalu tersenyum tulus

"bagaimana bisa Kamui memiliki teman secantik ini?" tanya Kaito pelan ke Len

"apa profesimu nona?" tanya Kaito

"aku mengajar di kursus _grand pas en petit pas_" ujar Luka

Kursus tari?" Tanya Kaito

"iya" ujar Luka sambil tersenyum

"ngomong ngomong siapa namamu nona?" tanay Kaito

"luka " jawab Luka

"nama yang indah seindah orangnya" ujar Kaito

Luka hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa? Len anak yang ketus,dingin,tidak bersahabat memiliki teman yang baik dan ramah?Kamui,Kaito. Pikir Luka

"aku pergi dulu ya ,aku harus mengajar" ujar Luka

"apakah pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?" tanya Len

"ya dapurmu sudah beres. Apakah ada yang harus di bantu?" tanya Luka

"tidak" ujar Len

"hati hati di jalan nona!" ujar Kaito

Luka hendak berjalan keluar. Ia tau jika ia tidak cepat ia bisa telat.

"Luka!" Panggil Len

"ya? Ada apa?" tanya Luka

"nanti kembali jam 06.00 malam kau pasti sudah selesai mengajarkan? Jangan lupa bawa bahan makanan masaklajh untuk makan malamku jika kau mau bawa yang banyak aku jamin aku lapar" ujar Len

"ya. Aku akan membawanya. Dan ada sisa kopi di jika kalian mau. Sampai jumpa" ujar Luka lalumenutup pintu

Ya Luka telat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sepertiny aia tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Luka mengambil telfon dan menelfon tempat kerjanya

"Miku?hari ini aku tidak bisa maafkan aku ya. Dijalan macet. Aku jaminaku sampai pada saat jamnya selesai. Ya maafkan aku" ujar Luka lalu menutup telefon

Luka membelokkan mobilnya.

Sudah jam 05.00 tapi kepalanya masih sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dimana obatnya?

Tidak lama handphonenya berbunyi mungkin dari ibunya?

Ternyata salah. Ini dari nomor yang tidak di kenal

_Apakah kau sudah jalan?_

_Maaf ini siapa?_

_Ini aku. Len. Kagamine Len. Kakak Kamui_

_Ah iya. Aku belum jalan ada apa?_

_Kurasa kau tidak perlu datang. Kaito mengajakku makan malam _

_Baiklah. Selamat makan._

_Em. Luka?_

_Ya? Ada apa?_

_Apakah kau mau makan bersama kami? Kaito akan sangat senang jika kau ikut_

_Apakah aku boleh memilih?_

_Tidak. Kau tidak punya pilihan ingat ini._

_Baiklah aku ke mana?_

_Emm... apakah kami harus menjemputmu?_

_Tidak aku akan datang secepatnya ke apartemenku. Tungu aku di situ Kagamine Len. Sampai jumpa di sana._

Sekarang ia harus makan bersama dengan mereka. Mungkin jika ia bertemu Kaito nanti mungkin hatiny aakan terhibur. Dan kepalanya bisa tenang. Pikir Luka

Luka mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu naik mobil dan memulai menyetir ke rumah Kagamine Len.

"mengapa ia lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar" gumaam Len

"sabarlah sebentar" ujar Kaito

Interkom berbunyi sepertinya ini Luka

"nah akhirnya ia datang! Bagus sekali!" ujar Len

Len beranjak ke pintu apartemenya langsung membuka pintunya

"Luka akhirnya kau datang!" ujar Len memeluk Luka

Luka sangat terkejut ketika di peluk Len. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jantungnya bertingkah aneh? Dan rasa pusingnya hilang segera. Entahlah...

"wow wow segitu laparnya kah engkau? Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu? Mungkin kau tadi memeluk Luka denga sangat keras.. apakah kau baik baik saja Luka? Len memang kad-" ujar Kaito

"sudah ayo kita makan aku sudah sangat lapar menunggu Luka, sekarang kau jangan berceloteh lagi ayo" ujar Len lalu menarik tangan Kaito

Mereka semua terdiam tidak ada yang mau bicara dngan satu samalain.

"siapa nama orang tua mu Luka?" ujar Kaito memecahkan keheningan

"ah aku ... aku tidak tau" ujar Luka

"hah? Maksudmu? Kau hidup sendiri?" tanya Len bingung

"em bukan aku. Aku di tinggalkan oleh orangtuaku sewaktu aku kecil tetapi untung Tuhan membiarkan aku hidup,jadi aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Hirano. Ya mereka menjagaku dengan baik." Ujar Luka dengan tenang sambil melihat ke luar jendela

"jadi...apakah kau benar benar memiliki bakat menari atau dilatih sampai bisa?" tanya Len

"aku memiliki bakat dan dilatih dulu saat kecil ibuku selalu menari dan aku mengikutinya.. ibuku memang berbakat menari" ujar Luka

"maaf aku selalu ingin tahu,tapi boleh aku kau bercerita apa maksudmu di tinggalkan ibumu?" tanya Kaito

"jadi sewaktu kecil.. ayahku dan ibuku .. sebenarnya ayhku ia menikah dengan sekertaris keluarga kami dan.. ibuku sakit hati membawa kakak laki lakiku dan aku di tinggalkan dengan ayahku . tapi sekertarisnya membujuk ayahku untuk meninggalkan ku dan akhinya mereka meninggalkan ku ya sangat unik. Lalu aku menangis sepanjang hari dan ada orang yang mengapdosiku" ujar Luka lalu tertawa kecil

"sudahlah kita terlalu menintrogasi orang" ujar Len

"tidak apa apa tuan tuan" ujar Luka lu tertawa kecil

"maaf Kaito memag kadang seperti itu" ujar Len berbisik lalu pergi ke arah Kaito

Saat mereka duduk dan makan Luka seperti di cueki mereka menganggap Luka seperti anak haram apalagi Kaito

Ada sms

_Kau terlihat pucat?_

_Em apakah benar aku terlihat pucat?_

_Ooo jadi kau bosan ya?_

"maaf aku harus pulang orang tuaku datang secara tiba tiba " ujar Luka lalu pergi

"ya pulang lah" ujar Len

Luka menyegat taksi lalu menuju rumah Len

_Sudah sampai mana?_

Apa? Len yang cuek memperhatikannya? Mengapa? Pikir Luka

_Sampai rumah mu. Aku akan mengambil mobilku. Sampai jumpa besok pukul 8 di apartemenmu. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya maaf merepotkan._

Dia bahkan tidak makan apa apa. Pikir Len

"Len " panggil Kaito

"ya ada apa?" tanya Len

"apakah ada sesuatu yang belum ku ceritakan pada mu?" tanay Kaito

"maksudmu?" tanya Len

"apa yang kau tahu tentang keluarga ku?" tanya Kaito

"yang aku tahu. Kau tak pernah cerita" ujar Kaito

"setelah hampir 7 tahun aku menjadi manajermu aku belum cerita ya?" tanya KAito


End file.
